Kimba (Leo)
Leo (or Kimba as he was known in the some English dubs) is the son of Caesar and Snowene. He is the main character and hero of the Jungle Emperor series who, in the original manga, is followed from birth to death. He believes that there would be peace between animals and humans if each understood the other. Personality Kimba is strong character with true moral fiber. He always stands up for what he believes in, even if that means making the ultimate sacrifice. Physical Appearance Kimba is a white lion with blue eyes, black-tipped ears and tail. The only time this changes is in the 2009 special, which gives him red-brown eyes, in the 1997 film and the Hon-o-ji special, which gives him brown. Appearances In Jungle Emperor Leo here is much the same as he is the TV series, with minor differences. At the beginning of the story, he has more anthropomorphic features (including dressing trousers). The final ending of the story it's different from the one of Leo the Lion and was more faithfully represented in Jungle Emperor Leo. In Kimba the White Lion Kimba is kind, caring cub who always looks out for his friends. Innocent and idealistic, he sees the world of humans and tries to use it to make the lives of his animal friends better, but this is slow process. He is determined and loyal, and often goes out of his way to avoid a fight, though he sometimes loses his temper. In Leo the Lion Now an adult, Kimba has grown into a fine lion. He still has occasional issues with his anger, but is otherwise a fair and kind ruler. When his cubs are born, he is over-joyed. However he quickly establishes himself as a stern father, helping Rune "run away" from home. All in all, he is very much the same, except grown up. The series however show more episodes with Kimba fighting, wounding, and even killing his opponents. The ending of the series differs from the original manga (Jungle Emperor). In Jungle Emperor (1989) Leo is shown as a cub. The series explores more dark aspects of the character, including a brief arc of episodes when Leo chooses a voluntary exile from the Jungle. In the last episodes of the series is revealed that Leo (differently from the other adaptation) hunts for prey. In Jungle Emperor Leo Leo is shown to be a serious character, refusing to fight unless he has to, but prone to protective anger. He is a caring father and a loyal friend. In the beginning of this film, Leo is an adult and has just learned that his mate, Lyra, has given birth to twin cubs: Lune and Lukio, much to Leo's joy. As the movie progresses, Leo continues to protect the animals of the jungle from whatever may threaten them, including Ham Egg's sinister actions, dissent amongst the animals, and a deadly disease that is affecting the animals. The lion leads Dr. Mustache and his assistant to Mt. Moon, and he sacrifices himself by falling on Dr. Mustache's kris so that Dr. Mustache will have food and shelter from the cold. In Jungle Emperor: The Brave Can Change the Future Leo here is vastly different from any other portrayal of him. He is friendly, but easily frightened and has low self-esteem. He looks up to his father, and tries to prove he is as worthy of respect as Panja is. Later, he proves to the animals that he's worthy and leads the animals to freedom. He and befriends a human boy named Kenichi. He saves them from being destroyed. The animals respects Leo as their leader and they were wrong Leo. They saw Leo as a brave lion like his father. Leo earn the title as Jungle Emperor. Leo leads the animals to the real jungle. Gallery Kimba (Leo)/Gallery Instantâneo 124 (13-08-2014 13-24).png Images - Cópia (2).jpg Instantâneo 107 (11-07-2014 23-53)-1.jpg Screen Shot 2016-04-21 at 9.50.27 AM.png|2009 Kimba (Leo) where his movie version appears to have red-brown eyes not blue Screen Shot 2016-04-21 at 9.52.23 AM.png|2009 Kimba (Leo) movie version Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Lions Category:Deceased